


Один прекрасный день

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хьюга запоздало сообразил — у него завтра свидание с Мибучи Лео. Первое в его жизни свидание. Хуже не придумаешь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один прекрасный день

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Mini OTP Wars 2.0 для команды хьюлео 

Киеши, как обычно в последнее время, сидел, уткнувшись в телефон, с дебильной улыбкой на лице. А Хьюга злился. В конце концов, он пришел пообщаться с другом, хотел бы развлекать себя сам — остался бы дома, под теплым котацу, а не торчал в этой забегаловке. Ладно, насчет забегаловки он погорячился, конечно. Несмотря на скромную обстановку, здесь была отличная домашняя еда, и уж точно самый вкусный натто во всем Токио. Хьюга ткнул Киеши в плечо. Тот ойкнул и отодвинул телефон в сторону.

— Когда ты нас уже познакомишь? — спросил Хьюга.

— Еще рано, — туманно ответил Киеши. — Мы встречаемся меньше месяца.

Хьюга вздохнул и сдался. Все равно на все расспросы о его загадочной девчонке Киеши молчал, как самурай под пытками. Так и не признался бы, наверное, что кого-то подцепил, если бы Хьюга случайно не увидел у него на шее засос. Джентльмен хренов.

— Не завидуй, — рассмеялся Киеши. Кулаки зачесались. — Будь ты решительнее, сидел бы сейчас не со мной, а с любимым человеком.

— Тебе в какой глаз дать, правый или левый? — вежливо поинтересовался Хьюга.

— На правду не обижаются.

— Просто меня это не интересует!

— То есть ты можешь позвать симпатичную девушку на свидание, но не хочешь? — Киеши жизнерадостно улыбнулся. Обычно это не сулило ничего хорошего. Если бы Хьюга не вошел в раж, он бы обязательно насторожился.

— Да я могу позвать кого угодно! — заявил он.

— Тогда пригласи на свидание первого, кто сюда войдет.

— Это глупо. А вдруг это окажется какая-то старушка?

— Но ты же сам сказал, кого угодно. Значит, не можешь, — Киеши поскучнел и потянулся за телефоном.

— Все я могу! Вот увидишь, — пообещал Хьюга и уселся лицом ко входу.

Ждать пришлось долго. Время обеда уже закончилось, ужина — еще не наступило, людей в ресторане было мало, и прошло добрых минут десять, на протяжении которых Хьюга успел сто раз мысленно проклясть придурка Киеши и собственное упрямство, прежде чем зазвенел колокольчик на двери. Хьюга вытянул шею, всматриваясь в нового посетителя, Киеши тоже нетерпеливо обернулся, а потом присвистнул. На пороге стоял Мибучи Лео. С белыми от налипшего снега волосами и закутанный в длинный вязаный шарф почти до носа, но это точно был он.

— Нет! — вырвалось у Хьюги. Не бывает таких совпадений, просто не бывает. Мибучи даже не из Токио, что он здесь забыл?!

Конечно же, Мибучи их заметил. Помахал рукой в знак приветствия и принялся расстегивать куртку.

— Позвать или сам к нему подойдешь? — спросил Киеши.

— Зачем? — опешил Хьюга.

— На свидание пригласить.

— С ума сошел? Это же Мибучи Лео!

— И что? — продолжал строить из себя идиота Киеши.

— И то! Он не девушка!

— Я заметил. Ты гомофоб?

— При чем тут это вообще? — Хьюга ударил кулаком по столу, и тарелки с ложками жалобно звякнули. Он тут же убрал руки на колени и сказал тише. — Я не гомофоб.

— Тогда в чем проблема? Пригласи его, — Киеши ухмыльнулся. — Или признай, что испугался.

Хьюга в красках представил, как душит его голыми руками. Немного полегчало.

— Привет, — раздался над головой голос Мибучи. Хьюга вздрогнул. Акаши всю свою команду натаскивал перемещаться незаметно, что ли? — Какая встреча.

— Привет. Присоединяйся к нам, — сказал Киеши.

— А я не помешаю? Джунпей-чан?

— Конечно, не помешаешь, Мибучи-кун, — выдавил Хьюга, радушно улыбнувшись. Тот недоуменно взглянул на него — наверное, радушие малость подкачало, — но ломаться не стал.

— К чему эти формальности, зови меня Лео, — сказал он и углубился в изучение меню.

— Ладно, Лео, — обреченно вздохнул Хьюга. Киеши закашлялся, сдерживаясь, чтобы не заржать в голос, скотина. — Часто тут бываешь?

— Нет, впервые. Приехал на выходные к бабушке с дедушкой и решил прошвырнуться по магазинам. Но ужасно замерз, вот и зашел погреться.

— Так, значит, завтра ты еще будешь в городе?

— Да, а что?

— Сходишь со мной на свидание?

Киеши снова закашлялся, на этот раз по-настоящему, похоже, поперхнулся. Так ему и надо!

— Джунпей-чан, с тобой все в порядке? — вкрадчиво спросил Мибучи. Казалось, он готов в любую минуту бежать за психиатром.

— А тебя обычно приглашают только те, у кого не все в порядке?

— Всякое бывает, — хмыкнул тот. — А ты это… серьезно?

— Серьезно.

— Хорошо, — широко улыбнулся Мибучи. — Но давай встретимся пораньше, а то мне еще в Киото возвращаться вечером.

— Без проблем, — сказал Хьюга, с вызовом посмотрев на офигевшего Киеши. И запоздало сообразил — у него завтра свидание с Мибучи Лео. Первое в его жизни свидание. Хуже не придумаешь.

***  
В метро Хьюга отчаянно зевал — ну какой нормальный человек станет назначать встречу в десять утра воскресенья?! — и думал, как потактичнее увильнуть от этого недосвидания. Объяснить Мибучи, что пригласил его на спор, извиниться и разойтись по своим делам. А если тот обидится, постараться загладить вину. Хотя с чего ему обижаться? Он же явно не воспринял приглашение всерьез.

Хьюга выходил из подземки, когда пришло сообщение от Киеши. Тот желал хорошо провести время и просил прислать пару фотографий в доказательство, что свидание действительно состоялось. Интересно, с каких пор Киеши так полюбил издеваться над людьми? Испытывая острое желание позвонить и высказать все, что думает о садистах, прикидывающихся лучшими друзьями, Хьюга плюхнулся на ледяную скамейку. Это сразу остудило пыл. В конце концов, все, что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее. Будут Киеши доказательства. И пусть только попробует снова обвинить его в трусости!

Мибучи опаздывал, Хьюга мерз и злился. Ведь то, что свидание липовое, вовсе не повод кидать! Или Мибучи специально это делал? Изуки рассказывал, что его сестра однажды промариновала поклонника целых полчаса, а сама пряталась в кустах, наблюдая за его реакцией. Хьюга огляделся — кустов или других мест, где можно спрятаться, поблизости не было. Хорошо. Да и Мибучи все-таки парень, не станет он так себя вести. Хотя… кто его знает, ресницы и волосы у него точно были на зависть любой девчонке. Хьюга прикрыл глаза, в очередной раз задумавшись, что вообще здесь забыл.

— Джунпей-чан? Прости, я опоздал. — Дыхание у Мибучи сбилось, бежал, что ли? Он схватил за руку, потянул на себя. — Холодно же, а у тебя куртка короткая.

В узком сером пальто до колен Мибучи казался еще выше и стройнее. А вчера был в другой одежде, выпендрежник. Хьюга в пуховике и растянутых джинсах на его фоне наверняка смотрелся жалко. Даже не помнил, какой свитер напялил спросонья. Ну и пофиг!

— Кто бы говорил, — буркнул он. — Хоть бы шапку надел. Укладку боялся испортить?

— Я просто забыл, — рассмеялся Мибучи. — Увидел, что опаздываю, и выскочил, в чем был. Даже перчатки дома оставил.

— Держи, — Хьюга стянул с себя шарф. В пуховике и без него было комфортно: ветер сегодня почти не дул.

— Спасибо, Джунпей-чан, ты такой милый.

— Я не милый! — тут же вскинулся он.

— Мне со стороны видней. И даже не спорь, — заявил Мибучи. И прежде чем Хьюга снова возмутился, протянул ему небольшой пластиковый контейнер. — А это тебе.

Хьюга с опаской его открыл. Внутри лежало печенье. С арахисом и шоколадной крошкой.

— Ты так смотришь, будто оно отравленное, — надул губы Мибучи, но взгляд его был насмешливым.

Пришлось попробовать. Оказалось очень вкусно, о чем Хьюга сообщил, умяв почти половину. И только потом спохватился, что даже не предложил Мибучи.

— Я наелся, пока готовил, — отмахнулся тот. — Подумал, что дарить цветы глупо, все равно замерзнут, и вместо этого испек печенье. Поэтому и опоздал. Рад, что тебе понравилось, Джунпей-чан.

Хьюга подавился. Цветы? Домашнее печенье? Вот это он попал. Мибучи похлопал его по спине.

— Я в порядке, — прохрипел Хьюга, еле удержавшись на ногах. — Ну так… кхм, Лео, куда хочешь пойти?

— С тобой — хоть на край света, — широко улыбнулся Мибучи, а затем расхохотался. — Видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо. Я пошутил. Мне нужны перчатки. Здесь есть поблизости торговый центр?

— Да, в паре остановок, — с облегчением выдохнул Хьюга. — Я покажу дорогу.

Может, все будет не так ужасно, как показалось сначала.

***  
Мибучи разложил на столике три пары перчаток — совершенно одинаковых, по мнению Хьюги — и внимательно их рассматривал. Минут пять, не меньше. За это время в них можно было дырку взглядом прожечь.

— Какие лучше, по-твоему? — наконец сказал Мибучи.

— Эти, — Хьюга ткнул наугад в одну из пар.

— Ну не знаю, — задумчиво протянул тот. — А может, вон те?

Хьюга из последних сил боролся с желанием зверски убить Мибучи, вот уже два часа таскавшего его по бутикам со шмотками, сувенирами и прочей фигней. Про перчатки тот даже не заикнулся, пока Хьюга не напомнил, ради чего они, собственно, сюда пришли. Он все еще держал себя в руках только потому, что, по-хорошему, сначала надо было убить Киеши, втянувшего его во все это, и себя — потому что сам дурак. Но даже у ангельского терпения есть предел, а терпению Хьюги до ангельского было ох как далеко.

— Может, и те, — сквозь зубы процедил Хьюга. — Кинь монетку.

Мибучи посмотрел на него с таким ужасом, будто он только что предложил сбросить атомную бомбу на Токио.

— Нельзя так безответственно подходить к выбору одежды и аксессуаров. Это же твой имидж.

— Это всего лишь гребаные перчатки, Лео! — рявкнул Хьюга. — Они все красивые и тебе идут, поэтому определись уже!

Все-таки сорвался. Сейчас Мибучи закатит ему такую истерику, что сбежится как минимум весь этаж. Если не торговый центр целиком. Проклятье!

— Пожалуй, ты прав, первые лучше, возьму их, — улыбнулся вдруг Мибучи. — Спасибо, что помог, Джунпей-чан.

Хьюга недоуменно заморгал — что это только что было?

— Займемся теперь тобой? — невозмутимо продолжил Мибучи. — Я тут пару классных вещичек присмотрел, тебе должно пойти…

— Нет! — отмер Хьюга. — Никаких классных вещичек! Ты издеваешься?

— Их необязательно покупать, — ласково, словно несмышленому ребенку, сказал Мибучи, взял за руку и потащил к раздевалкам, попутно сдергивая со стоек вешалки с одеждой. — Просто примерь.

Не свидание, а катастрофа. И ведь с девчонками так же будет. Цучида как-то жаловался, что поход по магазинам с его девушкой в сто раз хуже самой зверской тренировки Рико. Хьюга тогда думал, что тот преувеличивает. Наивный. Он вздохнул и принялся разбирать барахло. Чем быстрее он покончит с этим, тем быстрее свалит отсюда.

— Ты уверен, что взял нужный размер? — проворчал Хьюга, пытаясь влезть в джинсы, к таким узким он не привык.

— Конечно, глазомер еще ни разу меня не подводил, — отозвался Мибучи и зашел в кабинку. — Помощь нужна?

Стало трудно дышать — Мибучи словно заполнил собой все свободное пространство, которого и так было немного. Кровь прилила к щекам, хотя Хьюга всего-навсего не успел застегнуть болты.

— Нет! Не нужна! — заорал он и вытолкнул Мибучи из примерочной. — Свали!

— Не смущайся так, вряд ли ты меня чем-то удивишь, — сообщил тот из-за ширмы.

— Я тебе не фокусник, чтобы удивлять, — буркнул Хьюга. Ответом ему послужил смех. Ну хоть кто-то наслаждался этим «свиданием».

Конечно, Мибучи знал толк в одежде, кто бы сомневался. Хьюга с трудом дышал, но сидели джинсы хорошо. И рубашка с жилеткой были ничего так.

— Джунпей-чан, ты там живой?

— Живой-живой, — проворчал он, выходя из раздевалки.

— Я же говорил! Ты отлично выглядишь, — просиял Мибучи, доставая телефон. — Хочу тебя сфотографировать! Или давай лучше вместе?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Мибучи приобнял его за плечи, настраивая камеру. Хьюга попятился было назад в раздевалку, но вовремя вспомнил о требовании Киеши и застыл на месте.

— Не делай такое несчастное лицо, Джунпей-чан.

— Какое есть, — огрызнулся Хьюга.

От Мибучи приятно пахло чем-то цитрусовым, неуловимо напоминавшим о лете, и Хьюга расслабился.

— Готово! — Мибучи шагнул в сторону и придирчиво его оглядел. — Все-таки зря я тот зеленый джемпер не захватил… Примерь пока пуловер, я скоро вернусь.

Хьюга не успел даже снять рубашку, когда запищал его телефон — Мибучи выложил их фотографию в инстаграме и твиттере. Когда они вчера обменивались контактами, он заставил записать не только свой телефон, но и все аккаунты в социальных сетях. Хьюга застонал — зачем, ну зачем он поддался на провокацию Киеши? Тот, словно почувствовав, что о нем вспоминают, прислал сообщение с кучей смайлов и емким «Стильно». Хьюга поморщился — этого еще не хватало! Зато неожиданно пришло решение, как прекратить этот фарс. Хьюга надел свой свитер и вышел из раздевалки. И чуть не столкнулся с вернувшимся Мибучи.

— Не понравилось? — нахмурился тот. — Тогда попробуй это.

— Не надо, Лео, — сказал Хьюга, низко опустив голову. В основном, чтобы не выдать себя: он не слишком умел врать. Совсем не умел, если точнее, а убедить Мибучи было нужно. — Вещи очень красивые, но… это не мое. Я знаю, что недостаточно стильный для тебя. Наверное, нам вообще не стоило все это затевать.

Мибучи молчал. Хьюга решился поднять глаза. Тот пристально смотрел на него, и по взгляду совершенно нельзя было понять, то ли Мибучи сейчас заплачет, то ли заржет.

— Ты прав, Джунпей-чан, — наконец выдал он с неизменной улыбкой. — Я не должен пытаться тебя изменить. Прости.

Хьюга едва не завыл в голос. Мибучи должен был сейчас с ним распрощаться навсегда, а не извиняться!

— Все в порядке, — выдавил он.

— Я верну джемпер на место, а ты пока переодевайся. И пойдем отсюда.

— Ага.

Ладно, рано или поздно этот день все равно закончится. Надо просто потерпеть.

***  
— Ой, я же хотел еще в книжный зайти… — протянул Мибучи, когда они вышли на улицу.

— Согласен на что угодно, но больше не надо магазинов! — взмолился Хьюга.

— Я понял, — рассмеялся тот. — Никакого шоппинга, обещаю. Тогда, может, сходим в Национальный музей? Там сейчас выставка, посвященная периоду Сэнгоку.

— Любишь историю? — удивился Хьюга. Кто бы мог подумать, что у них есть что-то общее, кроме трехочковых бросков?

— Обожаю. И очень хочу сходить. Котаро туда даже силой не затащишь, он каждый раз смотрит так, словно я его на казнь веду. А один я не люблю гулять.

— Ладно. Составлю тебе компанию, — небрежно бросил Хьюга — бурно выражать восторг от идеи Мибучи было как-то неловко.

Выставка оказалась классной. Надо же, а Хьюга понятия не имел о подобных мероприятиях, предпочитая нужную информацию искать в книгах или интернете. Еще и повезло попасть прямо к началу экскурсии, и Хьюга до хрипоты спорил с гидом, когда впервые применили аркебузы — при Нагасино или Уэдахара, обсуждал заслуги Такеды Сингэна и вообще болтал без остановки. Мибучи поначалу тоже участвовал в разговоре, даже успел сделать еще парочку совместных фото на фоне экспонатов, но довольно быстро затих: то ли не любил перекрикивать других, то ли ему было далеко до задротства Хьюги — что вероятнее. Иногда Хьюга ловил себя на мысли, что нехорошо забивать на своего спутника и нужно больше с ним общаться, но почти сразу же отвлекался на очередной интересный факт. Два часа в музее пролетели незаметно. А ведь в торговом центре они же показались вечностью. Хьюга выяснил, что выставка продлится еще неделю, и решил прийти сюда снова — с Киеши и Изуки. И Кагами захватить, может, хоть так удастся вбить ему в голову немного истории.

— Круто было, правда? А я думал, что знаю про Сэнгоку почти все, — со смехом сказал Хьюга, в изнеможении рухнув на первую свободную скамейку в парке. На улице похолодало, но ноги гудели и требовали отдыха.

— А я думал, ты не любишь историю и пошел со мной за компанию. Но рад, что тебе понравилось, Джунпей-чан.

Что-то было не так. Мибучи привычно улыбался, но как-то вымученно. Обиделся, что Хьюга больше внимания уделял Оно-сенсею, чем ему? Но в музее он даже не намекнул, что чем-то недоволен. Заскучал во время экскурсии? Не может быть, ведь выставка была такой интересной! И Мибучи сам предложил ее посетить.

— Все в порядке, Лео? — осторожно спросил Хьюга.

— В полном. Просто немного устал и замерз.

Мибучи совершенно точно врал, даже Хьюга это понял. Наверное, надо было прямо спросить, что случилось, или, в конце концов, вытрясти правду, если так и будет отмалчиваться. Но разговоры по душам Хьюге никогда не удавались. Поэтому он выбрал более простой вариант — отвлечь Мибучи от грустных мыслей. К тому же, Хьюга просто обязан был отблагодарить его за отличное времяпровождение.

— Как ты относишься к итальянской кухне? — спросил он. — Здесь рядом есть траттория, у них очень вкусная пицца.

— Звучит хорошо.

— А поедается еще лучше, — сказал Хьюга и тут же почувствовал себя Изуки, сморозившим очередную несмешную фигню. Но Мибучи все равно рассмеялся.

В ресторане он отогрелся и повеселел, а может, просто не умел долго унывать. И едва разделавшись с первым куском пиццы, тут же начал постить фотографии из музея в инстаграм. Хьюга даже в шутку отобрал у него телефон, обещая избавить от интернет-зависимости, но Мибучи коварно захватил его собственный телефон, грозясь написать с его аккаунта в твиттере что-нибудь милое. А потом увидел на заставке Рэя Аллена, и оказалось, что он тоже болеет за «Бостон Селтикс», и было так круто поговорить вживую с другим фанатом, а не только переписываться на форумах. После обсуждения НБА они ожидаемо переключились на школьные соревнования, и теперь Хьюга не сомневался — его план по улучшению настроения Мибучи удался на все сто. Во всяком случае, тот азартно обещал уделать его как сопливого малолетку, и Хьюга очень надеялся, что Сейрин и Ракузан снова сыграют: несмотря на проигрыш команды, в личном счете Мибучи все-таки обошел Хьюгу, и ему было что показать в ответ! А можно и не ждать так долго — достаточно просто как-нибудь сыграть один на один. Правда, для этого пришлось бы назначить следующую встречу, и Хьюга не знал, что ответить, если Мибучи спросит, свидание это или нет.

Стоило Мибучи отлучиться в туалет, как завибрировал телефон, который тот забыл на столе. Хьюга никогда не стал бы читать чужую переписку, но сообщения от Хаямы Котаро выскакивали на экран одно за другим прямо перед его глазами:  
«Сестренка, ты был в музее без меня!»  
«Ты обещал сходить со мной!»  
«Я на тебя обиделся!»  
«Месть моя будет страшна!»  
«И я не шучу!»  
Хьюга насмешливо фыркнул. Подумаешь, не взяли с собой, что за детский сад? А Мибучи еще жаловался, что ему не с кем пойти.

— Что за фигня? — задумчиво пробормотал Хьюга, перечитав сообщения.

— Джунпей-чан? Что-то случилось? — Мибучи смотрел обеспокоенно. Хьюга вздрогнул, пойманный с поличным, но отступать было уже поздно.

— Я не хотел это читать, честно, я случайно увидел, — Хьюга протянул ему телефон. 

Мибучи быстро взглянул на экран и закусил губу. Он выглядел растерянным и виноватым одновременно.

— Ты же говорил, Хаяма никогда не ходит с тобой.

— Говорил. Я вообще много говорю, ты, наверное, уже заметил, — широко улыбнулся тот, явно через силу. Опять с ним творилось что-то странное.

— Не увиливай от ответа! Ты мне соврал, я хочу знать, почему! — Хьюга поморщился от собственного тона. Устроил тут допрос с пристрастием. Но кажется, только так можно было встряхнуть Мибучи.

— Не соврал, а немного приврал. На самом деле это Котаро любитель истории, я больше по историческим романам. И это он вечно находит всякие интересные мероприятия, так что если хочешь быть в курсе, добавь его в друзья на фейсбуке.

— Спасибо, — на автомате кивнул Хьюга и нахмурился. — Но зачем ты?..

Мибучи отвел взгляд, вздохнул, а затем, словно решившись, тихо произнес:

— Надеялся, что ты будешь скучать и мучиться, так же как в торговом центре. Но не учел, что ты окажешься таким фанатом военной эпохи.

— Ты поэтому расстроился после музея? Из-за того, что мне там понравилось? — От неожиданной догадки сдавило грудь.

— Нет, не поэтому! — быстро сказал тот. — Ты так радовался, что мне стало стыдно. За то, что я все это затеял. Так глупо.

— Почему? — Хьюге стоило больших усилий не заорать. Он никак не мог понять, что нашло на Мибучи, зачем ему понадобился этот цирк. Начало у них и правда было не самым удачным, но ведь потом все наладилось, разве нет?

— Это ты мне скажи, Хьюга. — Собственная фамилия вдруг резанула по ушам. — Почему? Хотел посмеяться надо мной? Похвастаться перед друзьями, как храбро сходил на свидание с парнем? Или что?

— Что ты несешь, придурок?!

— Будешь отрицать? Да тебя вчера трясло от страха! И уж точно не потому, что ты боялся получить отказ.

— Если ты обо всем догадался, зачем согласился?

— Понятия не имею. Разозлился, решил проучить. Как будто это что-то изменило бы, — пожал плечами Мибучи. — И чтоб ты знал, мне жаль. Правда жаль. Это было некрасиво. Даже если ты заслужил.

Хьюга смотрел, как тот достает бумажник, отсчитывает деньги, а затем одевается, и молчал. Щеки горели, в ушах бешено стучало, казалось, что он спит и никак не может ни проснуться, ни даже закричать. Только когда за Мибучи закрылась дверь, ступор прошел. Мибучи шагал быстро, пришлось бежать, чтобы его догнать. Хьюга дернул его за плечо, развернул к себе и крепко вцепился в лацканы пальто.

— Я не хочу драться, но если ты полезешь, дам сдачи, так и знай, — нахмурился Мибучи. — Не думай, что я разбираюсь только в моде.

— Я тоже, — замотал головой Хьюга, — тоже не хочу драться.

— Тогда что?

— Просто выслушай меня. Я не хотел над тобой смеяться. И хвастаться ни перед кем не хотел, — Хьюга говорил быстро, все отчаянней стискивая шерстяную ткань. — Мы с Киеши поспорили, смогу ли я пригласить первого, кто войдет в кафе. И это оказался ты. Я думал, ты меня пошлешь, а ты согласился.

— Так это я виноват?

— Заткнись, я тут извиниться пытаюсь! — зарычал Хьюга, как следует его тряхнув.

— Ну прости, — хмыкнул Мибучи. — У тебя плохо получается, честно говоря.

— Сам вижу, — вздохнул Хьюга. — Слушай, Лео…

— Давай зайдем внутрь, если ты заболеешь, я буду чувствовать себя виноватым.

Хьюга только сейчас понял, что дрожит. Даже куртку не надел, идиот. Мибучи высвободил свое многострадальное пальто из его пальцев и потащил Хьюгу обратно в тратторию. И только когда им принесли горячий чай, сказал:

— Хорошо, я слушаю.

— Я бы хотел все исправить, но не могу. И даже немного этому рад.

— Ты шутишь!

— Не шучу. Ведь если бы я все исправил, мы бы никуда не пошли. Конечно, в магазине я чуть не озверел, зато в музее было классно, благодаря тебе. И здесь, с тобой, было по-настоящему весело. Я никогда не думал, что у нас столько общего.

— Я тоже, — улыбнулся Мибучи. — Вообще-то я был уверен, что ты сбежишь еще утром. Ты меня приятно удивил, Джунпей-чан.

— Ты меня простишь?

— Если б я тебя не простил, я бы не вернулся. А ты?

— А я бы не побежал за тобой.

Мибучи промолчал, и Хьюга тоже не знал, что сказать. Было страшно разрушить их хрупкое перемирие.

— Мне надо домой, собирать вещи, чтобы не попасть в Киото ночью, — наконец вздохнул Мибучи.

— Можно тебя проводить до метро?

— Если хочешь.

По дороге они болтали о пустяках типа погоды и успеваемости. Очень хотелось отмотать время назад, до сообщений Хаямы, и снова говорить о том, что действительно интересно. Но Хьюга понимал — не все сразу. Они остановились на платформе.

— Спасибо за шарф.

— Оставь себе, — быстро сказал Хьюга. — Он все равно тебе больше идет, чем мне.

— И то правда, — усмехнулся Мибучи. — Кажется, мои разговоры о чувстве стиля не прошли даром. Спасибо, Джунпей-чан. Хотя мне нечего подарить тебе в ответ.

— Ты подарил мне печенье. А я ведь купился, когда ты сказал, что испек его сам, — рассмеялся Хьюга.

— Но я действительно испек сам! В субботу, для дедушки с бабушкой. Тебе достались остатки. 

— В следующий раз испеки для меня, — вырвалось раньше, чем Хьюга задумался, что несет. — То есть я не имел в виду… — Что он имел в виду, Хьюга и сам не знал, поэтому сконфуженно замолчал.

— А ты в следующий раз приглашай не на спор, а потому что этого хочешь, — мягко улыбнулся Мибучи. — О, вот и моя электричка. Ну, до встречи.

— Пока, Лео.

Мибучи помахал на прощанье, и людская толпа унесла его в вагон. Хьюга подождал, пока поезд исчезнет в туннеле, и пошел на автобусную остановку. Несмотря на ранний вечер, хотелось спать. Его первое свидание оказалось ужасно выматывающим. Но незабываемым, в этом Хьюга не сомневался.

***  
Хьюга набирал и стирал текст сообщения раз двадцать, а потом еще долго пялился в экран, думая, отправить или нет. Мибучи был в сети. Хотя после их встречи он ни разу не писал, а совместные фотографии и вовсе удалил на следующий день, но все же не стер контакты Хьюги, уже хорошо. Наконец Хьюга решился.

«Привет. Какие планы на завтра?»

Ответ пришел не сразу.

«Идем с Котаро на выставку. Он меня доконал Т_Т»

Хьюга прекрасно об этом знал — по совету самого Мибучи добавился к Хаяме в друзья, а тот постоянно писал, чем собирался заняться. Так что Хьюга еще вчера вечером сообщил друзьям, что в субботу ведет их в Национальный музей. Нет, отказаться они не могут.

«Мы с Киеши, Изуки и Кагами тоже идем. Может, объединимся?»

Мибучи долго не отвечал, а потом перезвонил.

— Ты уверен, Джунпей-чан? — напряженно сказал он, даже забыв поздороваться. Кажется, не один Хьюга здесь нервничал.

— Я ни в чем не уверен, — не стал врать он. — Но мне очень не хочется так все заканчивать. Поэтому давай попробуем еще раз?

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Мибучи. — Тогда встречаемся в полдвенадцатого у входа в музей?

— Договорились. И захвати кроссовки.

— Зачем?

— Хочу поиграть потом в баскетбол. Я знаю место, где можно недорого арендовать зал.

— Отлично. Трое на трое?

— Нет. Один на один. Если ты не против, конечно, — выпалил Хьюга, замирая от страха.

— Не против, но Котаро обидится, если я его брошу.

— Я все предусмотрел, не даром же я иду не один. Изуки так его закаламбурит, что он даже не заметит твоего отсутствия. А Киеши с Кагами на подстраховке.

— Какое коварство! — рассмеялся Мибучи. — В таком случае я согласен. Значит, до завтра?

— До завтра.

Хьюга сбросил вызов и улыбнулся. И прежде чем успел передумать, отправил еще одно сообщение.

«Не забудь про печенье, Лео. Это свидание».


End file.
